bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Tortrue
Tortrue is a Rakile who lived on the Isle of Nynrah and later moved to the Isle of Hytrax with a large group of Rakile. Biography Tortrue lived on the outskirts of the Rakile's main village and did any kind of work he could to make a living. He could never keep a proper job as he was clumsy and had anger issues that caused him to destroy what he was working with when he made a mistake. He dreamed of becoming a member of the Rakile Army, but failed the initiation tests. ''The Light in the Shadows Tortrue had been doing some work around the Nynrah Ghosts' village and was given a ProtoSteel Warhammer as payment. On his way home, he found a group of Skakdi Assassins attacking another Rakile known as Komodro. He defeated all of the Skakdi and subsequently became Komodro's best friend. The Rakile Commander found a place for Tortrue in his legion, which caused some debate amongst Komodro's superiors who had previously denied Tortrue a position. However, when Komodro took his force to the Skakdi's Fortress on the Isle of Zakaz, and killed them all while reclaiming all of the Nynrah Ghosts’ stolen equipment, Tortrue was finally recognized for his skill in battle and was allowed to stay. Afterward, Tortrue was promoted to Battle Master upon their return to the Isle of Nynrah. Shortly thereafter, Komodro received a distress call from his old friend, a Toa named Flengu. Komodro then took his legion to the Isle of Hytrax to help quell the growing conflict there. Tortrue again showed remarkable skill in battle and became well known for saving the lives of non-combatants. His most famous act was saving an Uri-Matoran named Luwaro, the Matoran destined to become the future Toa Hytrax of Darkness, from a band of Skakdi. After the Hytrax Civil War was halted, the legion decided to stay. Thousands of years later, Tortrue joined his fellow Rakile and the Toa Hytrax in a search for missing miners. The Toa left first and when the Rakile arrived, they found some of the Toa missing, Toa Turax dead on the ground, and Flengu attempting to keep Toa Tamek from falling off a cliff. Tamek appeared to then kill himself. Komodro allowed Flengu to leave the island because he didn't believe it was Flengu who killed his team. Afterward, the Turaga Council asked if the Rakile could search the mines just in case Tamek's story of missing miners was true. Later, when they were deep in the mines, they came across a massive cavern that housed the fortress of the Shadows of the Sword. They were then captured and forced to become members of the sinister organization. Abilities & Traits Tortrue possesses limited Mind Control abilities, which allow him to direction the actions of beings from non-sapient species. Tortrue was never issued with Rakile Battle Armour as he did not join the Rakile Army in the traditional way and therefore depends on his thick natural armouring and can even retreat his head and limbs into a near impenatrable shell. Also, being a Rakile, Tortrue excels in all forms of melee combat and can easily defeat most enemies. Tools Tortrue wields a warhammer made from ProtoSteel to deadly effect. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Zahaku. Appearances *The Light in the Shadows'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Rakile Category:Rakile Army Category:Shadows of the Sword Category:Zahaku